Sakura ¿embarazada?
by wada-sama
Summary: Sakura ¿embarazada?


holi este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste no soy tan buena haciendolo pero poco a poco ire mejorando y bueno mejor comenzemos con el Fanfic

pd: en este fic como es NejiSaku obviamente Neji no murio

* * *

Todo paso un año después de haber terminado la 4ta guerra Ninja.Todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, exepto que Kakashi se habia vuelto Hokage y Sasuke volvio a la aldea.

* * *

Sakura había salido a una mision en la aldea de la nube nesesitaba despejarse ya que Sasuke Uchiha la habia rechazado nuevamente.

al terminar la misión que le duro como un mes, la chica de ojos jade decidio quedarse 2 dias mas en kumo...

Un dia Sakura decidio ir a un bar en la aldea de Kumogakure... ahi conocio a un chico muy guapo.. los dos habia tomado demaciado hasta que los 2 se emborracharan. El chico tambien era un ninja y habia sido rechazado lo cual sorprendio a la pelirrosa y que el chico era muy guapo.. los dos decidieron compartir lo que les habia pasado...Pasaron la horas los dos terminaron borrachos hasta el punto que se pusieron a coquetear, despues a besarse, y despues llego algo mas. Todo fue muy Placentero.. Cuando llegaron al éxtasis los dos se quedaron profandamente dormidos.. Sakura fue la primera en levantarse.. al ver al chico desnudo y a ella desnuda pudo recordar todo lo que habia pasado toda la noche anterior, ella siempre se dijo a si misma que su primera vez seria con el amor de su vida (osea con Sasuke), hasta que la volvio a rechazar de forma fria y un poco cruel... desde ahi ella decidio que tratara de dominar sus sentimientos...

despues de que Sakura se levantara decidió ir a la torre del Raikage ya que ese mismo dia partiria.

* * *

al llegar a la aldea Sakura se comenzo a sentir mal de manera mareada. Lo trato de oultar cuando su mejor amigo Naruto

-Sakura-chan!!- Grito su rubio amigo al ver a su hermosa mejor amiga.

-hola naru...- no pudo terminar sentia náuseas... aun estaba en la calle de la alde buscando un lugar para vomitar

-Sakura-chan!! te encuentras bien?- dijo el ojiazul al ver a su mejor amiga vomitando.

\- S-si naruto no te preocupes- le dijo a su amigo al dejar de vomitar.

-Quee!! Sakura-chan estas vomitando deberia llevarte al hospital..- hablo el rubio muy preocupado

-bien pero primero ire a llevar el reporte de la misión al hokage.- dijo la hermosa chica aguantando las ganas de volver a vomitar

-bien. te acompañare no quiero que nada te pase en el camino.- dijo naruto preocupado

* * *

**TOK TOK**

-Adelante- dijo un apuesto peliplata sentado en su escritorio

\- Kakashi-sensei vien a entregarle el reporte de la mision- dijo la haruno con ganas de volver a vomitar

-hmm bien todo esta en orde.. y como te fue?- pregunto el peliplata.. sonriendo

-pues b...- no pudo volver a hablar porque de nuevo volvio a vomitar

-SAKURA!!- grito el sexto hokage al ver como su almuma vomitaba..- Dios!.. estas bien?

\- K-Ka-kashi..- no pudo terminar porque la ojijade se habia desmayado... mientras habia llegado su rubio amigo

-Narutoo!!- grito el hokage al rubio para que le ayudara con Sakura

-Kakashi-sensei que paso? porque Sakura-chan se desmayo???- grito el rubio agitado de la preocupación

-n-no lo se solo estabamos hablando sintio ganas de vomitar y luego de vomitar se desmayo..- dijo el hokage preocupado

-hoy al entrar también habia vomitado.. crees que Sakura-chan este embarazada??- dijo el rubio preguntando a su sensei

\- pero que estupides dices.. vamos al hospital

* * *

Cuando la Haruno desperto se habia dado cuenta que no estaba en su casa ni en la oficina del hokage si no en su amado hospital..

-eh? Naruto?- dijo la ojijade despertandose

-Kakashi-sensei Sakura-chan ya desperto- grito el rubio a su amado sensei que ahora era el hokage

-Dios Sakura nos asustaste- dijo el Hatake alividado al ver mejor a su alumna

\- Q-que p-paso?- pregunto la ojijade

\- Sakura-chan te desmayaste...- dejo su amigo rubio

-co..- la ojijade no pudo terminar ya que fue al baño del hospital a volver a vomitar haciendo que su amigo y su maestro se vuelvan a preocupar

-Dios ya es la tercera ves que vomitas Sakura.. llamare a tsunade..-

* * *

despues de que kakashi llamara a tsunade, la 5ta hokage abrazo a sakura lo mas fuerte y como si fuera su hija mimada le dijo...

-ohhh mi pequeña niña se siente mal, pobrecita- dijo tsunade abrazando a Sakura casi aplastandola

-Tsu--Tsu-Tsunade-Sama me aplasta..- dijo la haruno tratando de recuperar la respiración

-ohh, lo siento y bien como te sientes ahora mi niña?- dijo la Senju preocupada

\- pues ahora...- no volvio a termina y fue al baño a vomitar por 4ta vez en el dia

-hmm? Kakashi, Naruto salgan de aqui rapido- dijo la senju haciendo temblar de miedo al Uzumaki y al Hatake y con nervios los dos asintieron.

* * *

-Sakura.. que paso en tu misión allá en kumo?- preugunto la ojimiel a su amada almuna..

\- pues vera.. me volvi a declarar a Sasuke, y el me volvio a rechazar... pues me habia decidido a no estar mas por el, a borrar todos lo sentimientos de obsesión que tenia... y conocí a un chico y depronto empezamos a bebee y a contar lo que nos paso y al parecer el tambien fue rechazado lo que me sorprendió porque era un chico muy guapo.. y bueno seguiamo bebiendo hasta terminar borrachos.. de pronto no se como ni cuando ni porque... empezamos a coquetear, luego nos besamos y luego...- fue interrumpida por la quinta hokage

\- ya... Sakura ya creo saber.. no sigas- dijo la ojimiel cerrando sus ojos

-Tsunade-sama.. yo.. lo siento...- fue lo unico que pudo decir la ojijade

-ahora eso no me interesa.. ahora mismo te aré una prueba de embarazo- dijo la ojimiel

\- usted cree que..-dijo la Haruno con los ojos abiertos.

\- Sakura.. usaron protección?- pregunto la oji miel hagarrando 4 test de embarazo..

-no- no lo se..- dijo la ojijade.

-ahora ve a hacerte esto.. tengo 4 test si 3 sale negativos y uno positivo significa que tal vez no estes embarazada pero igual te aremos la prueba.. y si te sale 3 positivos 1 negativo significa que lo estas y que no hay duda alguna aunque igual tambien te aremos la prueba.. ahora ve al baño- dijo la senju entregando el test a su alumna.

Sakura fue al baño se hizo las 4 pruebas y al ver el resultado se sorprendio, le comenzaron a Salir lagrimas, eran de felicidad o de preocupación ella no sabia..

-Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama..- dijoa haruno con lagrimas en los ojos..

\- Sakura!.. que paso como Salió?!- pregunto la ojimiel al ver a la ojijade con lágrimas en los hermosos ojos Jades..

-Los cu-cuatro..- dijo la ojijade mientras aun caian lagrimas en sus ojos

-Los 4 los cuatro que?!! Sakura..-pregunto casi gritando ma ojimiel

-los cuatro saliero... positivos- dijo la Haruno aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-ohh Sakura..- dijo la Senju abrazando a su alumna...

despues de hacerse el test la senju le hizo otra prueba para que ver si era cierot ya que estos aveces fallaban..

-Si sakura.. estas de 5 semanas de embarazo- dijo la senju viendl como du alumna aun derramaba lagrimas

-Podrian entrar Naruto y Kakashi-sensei??- pregunto la ojiade a su maestra

\- claro sakura, yo ire un rato a ver otro pasiente -le respondio la senju

* * *

-Sakura-chan que paso??- dijo el rubio al ver a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Naruto.. Kakashi-sensei... yo amm.. ESPERANDO UN HIJO..- dijo la ojijade gritando a su maestro y su mejor amigo. haciendo que estos se quedaran en Shock..

-S-Sakura-chan..- dijo el ojiazul en estado de shock en cambio el otro dijo de manera muy pervertida..

-Sakura ya les habia diche sobre la protección o pudiste haber tragado todo su sem*n- dijo el hatake..

k-kakashi-sensei- dijo sakura con mala cara a su maestro..

-lo siento Sakura y bien piensas retirarte de se ninja?..- pregunto el hatake con la esperanza de que no ya que era una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea

-n-no Kakashi-sensei no me retirare pero tomare un descanso de 9 meses de y estare solo por el hospital... luego de que nazca mi bebe volvere a estar como ninja..

-piensas ocultarlo?- pregunto el rubio a su amiga

-no, no lo oculta porque si lo oculto, tarde o temprano los descubrirían- repondio la hermosa pelirrosa.

-ahora mi pregunta es... QUIEN ES EL INFELIZ QUE EMBARAZÓ A MI MEJOR AMIGA- grito naruto

-el padre.. el padre...- susurro sakura dos veces antes de volver a caer dormida..

* * *

weno weno hasta aqui mi primer fic espero que les alla gustado. y bueno los quier byeee..


End file.
